Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been providing map information (e.g., via mobile phone, tablets, in-vehicle systems, etc.) associated with different locations and points of interest (POIs) that users may be interested in. For example, a digital map on a smart phone may illustrate a view of roads, buildings, bridges, terrain, etc. The data necessary for providing the map and location services may be obtained from collecting and processing large volumes of geographical location information associated with different POIs, and the data may be acquired by various mechanisms (e.g., imaging data, positioning data, light detection and ranging (LIDAR), etc.), various devices (e.g., cameras, global positioning system (GPS) receivers, LIDAR scanners, etc.), various contributors, and at various times. However, since the data may be collected at different times and by using different mechanisms, the data should be processed for determining any potential errors in order to provide useful and accurate data for use in the maps, navigation systems, and the like. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in collecting and processing the geographical location information.